kamigami_no_asobi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Artemis Agana Belea
Artemis Agana Belea is the Greek Goddess of the Hunt, Animals, and the Moon and is one of the heroines in Kamigami no Asobi. Her wish to have eternal virginity. Personality She seems to be soft spoken and polite, but she can also be incredibly condescending to males. Artemis guards her virginity carefully. Actaeon and Orion tried to dishonor or rape her, but anyone who threatened her purity met with a violent end. Artemis acted out in anger whenever her wishes were disobeyed, especially if anyone transgressed against the animals that were sacred to her. She punished Agamemnon, for example, when he killed a stag in her sacred grove. However, she is shown to be much more fragile than the front that she puts up. When Apollon yelled at her for underestimating the human race, she threw away her confident facade and broke down in tears while childishly calling Apollon names and blaming him. She seems to have a slight breast size complex as revealed in Episode 10. In Episode 12, she admired how Apollon was able to accomplish all his goals without, as she stated, "spilling a single drop of blood, flying without wings, and staying himself despite all the odds." History Artemis was a virgin and drew the attention and interest of many gods and men. However, it was only her hunting companion, Orion, that won her heart. It is believed that Orion was accidentally killed either by Artemis herself or by Gaia, the primordial goddess of the earth. Artemis also caused the death of Adonis. She sent a wild boar to kill Adonis after he continued to boast that he was a far greater hunter than her. Apollon and Artemis teamed up to kill the children of Niobe. Niobe bragged that she had birthed more children than Leto (the mother of Apollon and Artemis). The twins then hunted her children and killed them with their bows and arrows. Artemis spent most of her time roaming the forests with her nymphs. She was described as both hunting animals and protecting them. Relationships Apollon Like with all of the gods, Artemis has a very friendly relationship with Apollon and sees him as a dear friend. Apollon is quite interest in Artemis, with him calling her 'Fairy', and his affection for her has only grown over time. He even says once that he loves her "strength and optimism." In the anime, he is very open to Artemis and affectionate towards her, and often likes to be praised by her. He is also protective of her, seeing her as a fragile flower. As a result he becomes concerned at even the tiniest things, such as her getting soaked by a water hose. He loves Artemis and fears losing her, flying into a panic when he is separated from her suddenly. As the series progresses, and he falls deeper in love with Artemis, he begins to remember his past with Cassandra and almost succumbs to it. However, thanks to Artemis he is able to shake off the memories and move on. This break from the past increases his love for Artemis, and also sets him free to graduate. Hades Artemis has a good relationship with her uncle, much closer than the one she has with her father, Zeus. Hades, in turn, cares very deeply for his niece, and tries to help her where he deems necessary. Zeus Artemis does not seem to have a good relationship with her father, but it is clear that she does care about him. This is shown when one of her nymphs was seduced by Zeus. Artemis transformed her into a bear and then killed her. Artemis appealed to Zeus to grant her eternal virginity. Abilities Artemis has glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally proficiently with the bow and arrow than what is naturally possible, being able to launch multiple arrows with one shot and would always strike its intended target, regardless of the distance making her able to have great skill than normal Goddesses without the need of training. Along with this, Artemis possesses limitless accuracy, being able to react to and hit any/all targets, no matter how impossible/improbable/unlikely the odds are or fast it is. She can instantly react and zero-in on her target without even having too aim/look at or even be anywhere near her target; including making absolutely impossible hits/shots, perfect shots with her eyes closed or hands tied and/or even successfully hit homing targets and disrupted/ignored targets. This places Artemis above virtually all other beings in the universe in accuracy. She has the power to manipulate the amount of chastity within other people, animals and other creatures, whether increasing, decreasing, removing or otherwise changing chastity within that living being. Artemis has total dominion and control over forests around the world. She has unlimited control and power over a forest and its surroundings, and she can create forests out of nothing. Artemis can also manipulate hunting, practice of killing or trapping (usually) animals, or pursuing or tracking them with the intent of doing so. Artemis can create, shape and manipulate the hills and everything in them, including all the aspects of the hills, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones. Hills are landforms that extend above the surrounding terrain, and often represent ascent. Powers Ethereal Moon Artemis can manipulate the esoteric side of the lunar forces. As a result, this element has magical properties that can be used in various, unexpected ways. In addition to this, wielders will be able to access the mystical abilities of the Moon that were only described in myths. Hunter Goddess Artemis is a hunting deity, a goddess in mythology associated with the hunting of animals and the skills and equipment involved. She is a common feature of polytheistic religions. Lunar Artemis can create, shape and manipulate lunar energy/matter of beneficial nature; that which strengthens, enhances and causes anything/everything it comes across to flourish, representing the sustaining and preserving side of the moon, which in turn ignores most of the common limitations and weaknesses of its normal elemental variety. In essence, this is about solely controlling the pure positive powers of the moon. Moon Bow Artemis can construct bows (including crossbows) and arrows from nothing or by shaping existing lunar energy/substances allowing her to attack from distance. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. Trivia * According to one source, Artemis was born a day before Apollon. She then served as a guardian to him, which provided a context for her desire to protect and nurture. * She arms herself with a bow and arrows made by Hephaestus and Cyclops. * People often refer to her as a mistress of wild animals. * The bear is sacred to her. * Her limiter is a Collar-Necklace with a blue moon gem extending from it.